Bumblebee's pranks
by Sawyer Kanaii
Summary: Here are some of the funniest pranks Bumblebee has ever done!
1. the recording trick

"I AM SOO BORED!" hollered Bumblebee as he walked through the hallways of their secret base. Sari, Bulkhead, Prowl, Blackarachnia, and the others were too busy to play with him and his silly tricks. As he walked by Optimus' room, he heard singing, and it sounded like Optimus! "I'm telling the world, that I found a girl the one I can live for the one who deserves." "What the...?" said Bumblebee as he peeked in Prime's room. "OH MY SWEET PRIMUS!" whispered Bumblebee, not believing what he saw. Optimus was singing telling the world and holding a picture of Elita romantically. "Hmm. I wonder.." thought Bumblebee. Then the slick, sneaky idea hit him as he ran to his room.

"This is gonna be priceless!" whispered Bumblebee, holding his recorder. Prime was still singing and bumblebee started recording, trying to keep himself from laughing. Suddenly, just as Bumblebee walked off, Prime burst out of his room and started yelling, "BUMBLEBEE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ALLSPARK WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Before Bumblebee could answer,a bucket of oil fell on top of his head! Optimus glared at Bumblebee, the white in his eyes looked dead center at him. Then Bumblebee screamed, "RUN, FOR YOUR LIVES! MAD OPTIMUS IS ON THE LOOSE!" He ran down the halls screaming his head of as an oil covered Optimus chased him into the living room of their base. Sawyer, Sapphire, Elita, Prowl, and Jazz were sitting on the couch talking to each other. "Hey, isn't that Bumblebee?" asked Sapphire as Sawyer responded, "Yes, but why is he running and screaming?" Prowl then said, "Why is Optimus covered in oil and is chasing...?" Then it hit Prowl that Bumblebee pulled a prank on him! Sari came over and saw what happened and palmed herself, "Oh brother." she murmured.

Ratchet was talking to Arcee when he heard some commotion. All the autobots were gathered around Optimus, who had Bumblebee in a headlock yelling, "SAY UNCLE! SAY IT!" Bumblebee started shrieking, "UNCLE!UNCLE!" Finally, Ratchet separated the two and said, "What's going on here?"

Bumblebee was in one of the corners of the base for his punishment, for Optimus they played the recording .. a million times! The one who was the most embarrassed was Elita. "I thought you would get in trouble, bee" said Prowl. "Oh, shut up, Prowl." said Bumblebee.


	2. Scaring Sentinal

Hi again I hope you like this chapter ;) thank xkatiexprimex for the idea!

"WHY?" yelled Bumblebee as he walked into the living room of the autobots' base. "WHY? OH WHY DOES THAT GLITCH HEAD SENTINAL HAVE TO BE HERE?" he moaned and fell on the couch. Sawyer was sitting next to Sapphire both of them trying to block out Bumblebee's yelling by listening to their I-pods and drawing (mainly optimus and elita), Prowl and Jazz were busy meditating, Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, and Elita were talking to each other, while Sari, Glyph,Angel,Jewel, and Marissa were playing a game. Bulkhead was painting with Lupin. "Bumblebee, you've got to calm down. Sentinal will only be here a few days." Optimus said as Bumblebee started groaning. Jetfire and Jetstorm were laughing at the two mechs complaining to each other. Sawyer took her earphones out of her audios and yelled, "IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP COMPLAINING FOR PRIMUS' SAKE, I WILL BEAT THE SLAG OUT OF YOU TWO!" Prime and Bumblebee knew she would. Sawyer had a thing for when she gets mad she wants to beat someone up. Bumblebee hung his head in thought and then he flung his head up with a big smile on his face. "I got an idea! Everyone huddle up!" he smiled as all the autobots huddle up...

Sentinal was walking down the halls of the base yelling, "WHERE THE SLAG IS EVERYBOT?" he kept walking until he heard a noise he pulled out his lance and shield, "Optimus?" he whispered. Suddenly, 18 optimus primes jumped out of random places and yelled, "BOO!" Sentinal screamed like a girl and hollered, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" he ran to his quarters and slammed the door. He thought he was safe,until he turned around and... "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the autobots where howling with laughter after taking off their optimus costumes. Elita smiled, "Hey Bumblebee, nice prank about us dressing up as optimus and filling up Sentinal's quarters with organic stuff." Optimus was still laughing at Sentinal's screaming until he started leaking coolant out of his optics. Sentinal finally came out until he still saw the autobots intheir suits he screamed again and ran out of the room while the autobots roared with laughter.

Sentinal: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Me (sawyer): oh primus.(palms my forehead)

optimus : (laughing so hard that coolant is leaking out of his eyes)

autobots: (laughing very hard)

need suggestions on what bee should do to prowl! Maybe get him stuck in his own tree :)

Prowl : :/


End file.
